gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Props
Props 'Source is the twentieth episode of the third season and the sixty-forth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012. After this episode, Nationals will air straight after. Although scenes for this episode were shot on 30th March 2012 (scenes from 3 episodes were being shot on this date) Source Main filming did not began until Easter Monday (4/9) Source and ended around April 18th Source Summary As the countdown to graduation continues, the kids of New Directions prepare a high-concept routine for Nationals. When Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) bumps her head, the world of New Directions is turned upside down in her eyes. Source As New Directions prepares to travel to Chicago for Nationals, Tina expresses her mounting frustration at always performing in Rachel’s shadow. Her rebellion threatens to undermine the team’s chances for a win until she gains a new perspective after finding herself unexpectedly filling her classmates’ shoes. Still reeling from her failed NYADA audition, Rachel resolves to stop at nothing to get a second chance. Meanwhile, imminent drop-out Puck continues his back-slide until the discovery of an unlikely ally leads to a timely and mutually beneficial friendship. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot Tina's Head Injury *Tina suffers a head injury during rehearsals. Source *Tina's warped perspective presumably returns to normal the end of "Props". Source *Kurt and Blaine sitting in massage chairs. Tina falls into the fountain. They get up to help her. Blaine says "Oh my god, Tina are you okay?" (or something along those lines). Kurt tries to help her while avoiding getting his clothes wet (of course). *Tina has a fall into the fountain because she's on her telephone. Tina hits her head and she comes out as Rachel Berry Source *This gives the context for the recent role switches. Source *The switches so far confirmed **Finn and Kurt **Puck and Blaine **Tina and Rachel **Santana and Artie Source **Mike and Joe Source **Quinn and Sugar Source **Rory and Sam Source **Will and Sue Source **Mercedes and Brittany *Everybody will be taking part in the role switches. Source .Puck *Puck had a fight with Rick. (promo) *Puck is dressed as a woman wearing a blonde wig and a dress. (promo). Scenes *Lea, Whoopi and Jenna filmed a scene that is most likely for this episode. (scenes from 3 episodes were being filmed on 3/30.) Source 1 Source 2 *Dot-Marie Jones has four scenes in this episode (4/4) Source *Dot-Marie Jones has scenes with some of the ladies and one of the young men (4/4) Source *Rick "The Stick" Nelson is in a big scene Source *Lea and Cory shot a ''sweet Finchel scene by the lockers (4/9) Source *Lea shot four scenes with Jenna. (3/30) (4/9) (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Rock Anthony will have more scenes to shoot throughout the week. (4/9) Source *Two musical numbers were filmed including Jenna. Lea was in at least one of them. (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea, Harry, and possibly others filmed a scene, described as a "circus." (4/13) Source *Kevin described the scenes being filmed today as "Messiest day at McKinley. Ever." (4/13) Source *Naya considered today the "Best. Day. Ever. On Glee." (4/13) Source *Jenna performed a beautiful solo (4/13). Source *Lea filmed another Tinchel scene with Jenna (4/13). Source *Filming at Fashion Square today with Jenna, Chris, Darren, Cory and Mark.(4/16). Source 1 Source 2 *Rock Anthony filmed today, presumably for a stunt scene. (4/16) Source *Lea has filmed yet another Tinchel scene with Jenna which involves a moving vehicle (4/16) Source *A scene/number involves the cast as different characters. This scene was filmed at Fashion Square. Source *A scene/Number which involving Lea has been shot (4/17) Source *Lea & Cory shot a Finchel scene for either this episode or the following episode (4/18). Source *Dot-Marie Jones have a scene with Matt and Jane (4/18) Source *A Tina and Rachel duet has been shot in the auditorium (4/18) Source ! Lea Micheles tweets from 4/11 confirm that a musical number with Jenna was already filmed on 4/11 (source 1, Source 2, Source 3) Whether this is a 2nd duet for this episode or a duet for 3x21 is unclear (Lea did say she was shooting 2 episodes today) Source 4 Music Dot *Dot was in the studio. (4/2) Source Lea and Jenna *Lea was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (3/30) Source *Lea was in the studio again recording two songs (4/5) (possibly for the graduation episode) Source *Lea is recording a song with Jenna (4/5) for this episode Source Source *Lea reported on via twitter that she is singing a duet with Tina in the auditorium (4/18) Songs All songs are confirmed by Amazon unless stated. Source 1 Source 2 *Mean' by ''Taylor Swift. Sung by Puck and Beiste. Source *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Rachel. Source *'Because You Loved Me '''by Celine Dion''. Sung by Tina with the New Directions. Source 1 Source 3 *'What A Feeling' by Irene Cara. ''Sung by Tina and Rachel. Source Song Notes *'What A Feeling '''is possibly the finale number because it ends when New Directions are on the bus on their way to Chicago. Trivia *After this episode, Nationals will air, making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. *This is the first episode to feature a Tina solo (Released and Unreleased) since "A Night of Neglect" ('I Follow Rivers'), a gap of 27 episodes. *It will also be the first episode to feature a story resolving around Tina that doesn't include one of her relationships. *This is the third time someone has an accident during rehearsals. **In "Sectionals", Quinn slips during a flashback. **In "Born This Way", Rachel's nose is injured during rehersals. Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta & Quinn Fabray.Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan & Sam Evans. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart & Mike Chang. * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans & Rory Flanagan. *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins Source Gallery Mc.jpg instagrewhjd.jpg Lea and jenna.jpg Coryaskurt.jpg Tinarachel.jpg Puckblaine3.jpg Rorypuck.jpg Tumblr m2lea0jLGI1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg tumblr_m2m09uNHu21r01960.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg flash dance... what a feeling.jpg|Flashdance... What a Feeling cover i wont give up.jpg|I Won't give up cover mean.jpg|Mean cover 517pufIEDxL. SS500 .jpg tumblr_m3nznavQNo1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o6 r1 500.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o3 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m3nzymaoXw1qght87o2 250.png Tumblr m3nzymaoXw1qght87o1 250.png tumblr_m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o2_r1_400.jpg RachelIWontGiveUP.jpg tumblr_m3o03e20911r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg Quinnassugar.jpg|Quinn as Sugar Screen shot 2012-05-08 at 4.48.41 PM.png|Rachel as Tina capture-20120509-091845.png|START TOGETHER, END TOGETHER! :”> Puck in Props.png tinafa.jpg|Tina Falling In tinafa1.jpg|Tina in the fountain Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.43.33 PM.png|Lea as Tina and Jenna as Rachel Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.44.10 PM.png|Matt as Sue and Jane as Will Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.45.24 PM.png|Damian as Sam and Chord as Rory Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.44.41 PM.png|Kevin as Santana and Naya as Artie Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.26.39 PM.png|Chris as Finn and Cory as Kurt Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.46.14 PM.png|Darren as Puck and Mark as Blaine Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.47.31 PM.png|Dianna as Sugar Screen Shot 2012-05-09 at 2.33.57 PM.png|The cast in their switched roles tumblr_m3rt40eEYd1qc5tzmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s032rKDd1qc5tzmo1_500.jpg Videos Tina becomes Rachel: http://tvline.com/2012/05/10/glee-season-3-video-props-tina/ Music Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes